


Blowing Off Steam

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charlie Weasley, Casual Sex, Community: hprare_cliche, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pushy Bottoms, Spanking, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius goes out on the pull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hprare_cliche](http://hprare-cliche.livejournal.com/profile)'s Valentine Fest 2016. Thanks to catclaw for the beta. It’s just shameless smut. Enjoy!
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://hprare-cliche.livejournal.com/42778.html).

The heavy bass of the music thrummed in the air. Sirius wasn’t sure what was stickier; the club floor or the bartop. In the last ten minutes he had resigned himself to the fact that he was too old to find a shag in a place like this, and had turned his attention away from the dancefloor. He would finish his whiskey at a leisurely pace and head home. Alone. Again.

“Well, never expected to bump into you here.”

Sirius turned curiously, very surprised to find Charlie Weasley sliding in next to him at the busy bar. “I could say the same to you.” He laid his drink down, offering Charlie his hand. Charlie took it, but pulled him into a brief hug. “I didn’t know you were in the country.”

“I didn’t know you were gay,” countered Charlie.

“Well yeah, that too,” Sirius chuckled.

“Really?” he raised an eyebrow as he paid the bartender and took his pint. “You’ve never picked up on my awkward subject avoidance every time my mother goes on about settling down?”

“No but, now that you mention it, it does make a lot of sense.” Sirius couldn’t help checking Charlie out as he took a long swig from his beer. His faded jeans were turned up at the bottom and he wore a sleeveless grey jacket over his black, ‘Wailing Banshees’ t-shirt, leaving his muscled arms on show. His hair was not quite long enough to tie back. Sirius turned his attention back to his drink and Charlie moved, resting his elbows on the bar as he leant back into it. “Are you around for long?” Sirius asked conversationally, mostly to distract himself from his thoughts.

“Nah, Harry gave me the heads up about the engagement so I booked the weekend off for the party. Mum’s not expecting me until tomorrow.”

“So where are you staying tonight?”

“Now, isn’t that the question…” Charlie’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Ah, I see,” Sirius smiled knowingly.

“How about you, what are you looking for tonight?” Charlie turned to face him as he grabbed his pint off the bar.

Sirius pondered for a moment as he sipped his drink. He decided to be candid, after all, maybe Charlie could help point him in the right direction. “I’m looking for someone to be my bitch for the night,” he said with a small smile.

Charlie choked on his beer, spilling and spraying a good deal of it everywhere as Sirius slapped him on the back. As he recovered, Sirius could tell Charlie was trying to laugh. “Sorry,” he spluttered, “I wasn’t expecting that level of honesty.” He lifted his shirt to wipe his face, revealing a toned stomach with a smattering of ginger chest hair further up and—was that a nipple piercing? Sirius took a large gulp of whiskey and ordered them both another round.

“So.” Charlie leaned against the bar, facing Sirius. “You’re the dominant type, huh?” His grin was unmistakably lewd.

Sirius blushed. “Well, I don’t know if I’d say that. Most people would just call me a bossy bastard. I like to get my own way,” he chuckled.

Charlie stepped closer, voice low. “Do you reckon you could handle a pushy sub?”

Sirius swallowed hard and tried to think, which wasn’t easy now that his hard cock was trapped rather uncomfortably within his jeans. He’d had every intention of saying ‘I’m too old for you,’ or ‘you’re my godson’s brother-in-law-to-be,’ but instead, all that came out was: “Pushy? Hm… I don’t know, can you do as you’re told?”

“If I don’t, will you spank me?” Charlie teased, and Sirius’s cock twitched. Words escaped him, so he just gave a small nod. He held his breath as Charlie reached out, brushing Sirius’s hair behind his ear as he leant in close to whisper, “Well, that’s not much incentive for me to do as I’m told then, is it?”

“Fuck,” Sirius whispered before he could stop himself. Charlie laughed as he took his hand, leading them from the club and down a quiet side street.

Sirius Apparated them straight into his bedroom. Charlie didn’t stop to take in his surroundings, he shoved Sirius against the door, kissing him fiercely as he ground against him. As good as it felt, it just wouldn’t do. Sirius kicked off from the door, grabbing Charlie and switching their positions. Charlie grinned into the kiss as Sirius pressed their clothed erections together. Sirius swept his hands over Charlie’s muscled shoulders, knocking his jacket off. He backed off slightly to let Charlie shrug off the jacket, but he pressed on Sirius, backing him towards the bed. Sirius grabbed a handful of Charlie’s hair and pulled. Charlie gasped and stopped his assault, hands falling to his sides, head leant back into Sirius’s hand, eyes fixed on him hungrily.

“On your knees,” Sirius growled. As soon as he let go of Charlie’s hair, he dropped eagerly to the floor and worked quickly to undo Sirius’s trousers. Sirius gave a groan as his cock was finally released from its tight confines, Charlie leaving the jeans pooled around Sirius’s ankles. Charlie eagerly licked up and down Sirius’s length, burying his nose in his balls as he sucked and licked delicious patterns across them. Sirius took hold of his cock and gave Charlie a light slap on the cheek with it. “Don’t play with it, bitch, suck it.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Sirius groaned as the wet heat of Charlie’s mouth surrounded him. He carded his fingers through Charlie’s hair, giving an encouraging tug now and then. “You look so good with a cock between your lips, Charlie. Feels fucking fantastic, too.” He moaned as Charlie brought a hand up to start playing with his balls. “You’ve got such a talented tongue, I bet you’ve had loads of practise, haven’t you?” Charlie sped up and Sirius panicked at how close he was. “That’s enough. Charlie, stop.” He didn’t. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and held on tight, stopping Sirius from pulling out of his sinfully talented mouth. “Stop!” Sirius’s orgasm was wrenched from him, fingernails curling into Charlie’s scalp as he cried out and spilled into his mouth.

When Charlie let go, Sirius wobbled dangerously but managed the few shuffled steps necessary to fall back onto the bed. He felt his trousers being pulled from around his ankles, his socks being removed and then heard a lot of shuffling. Then, Charlie’s naked body came into view. He knelt next to Sirius, leaning in for a kiss as he undid Sirius’s shirt buttons. Sirius propped himself up on one elbow and kissed Charlie deeply, tasting himself as his free hand explored Charlie’s chest. Sirius tweaked Charlie’s nipple bar sharply, causing him to gasp as he pulled away.

“You naughty little whore.”

Charlie grinned wickedly. “Your cock felt so hard, so ready. I started to imagine how good it’s going to feel when you fuck me and I couldn’t help but get carried away.” He leant in for a kiss, but stopped when Sirius tapped his cheek in a light reprimand.

“You need to earn forgiveness, for being such an eager slut, before I fuck you. Off the bed.” A shiver ran through Charlie before he eagerly backed off the bed and stood at the foot. Sirius sat up, shifting himself closer to the edge as he shrugged off his shirt. Sirius felt nervous—he didn’t usually do this sort of thing, but Charlie had suggested it at the bar, and Sirius needed to kill some time before he’d be ready to fuck Charlie anyway. And Merlin, did he want to fuck Charlie.

Sirius patted his knees and Charlie laid across him, balancing on his toes to push his arse nice and high. He kneaded Charlie’s cheeks roughly. “Now, be a good little bitch this time and do as you’re told. Make as much noise as you want, as long as you stay still for your punishment.” Another shiver ran through the body sprawled across his lap at the last word. “Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Charlie grunted out, already lightly frotting against Sirius’s inner thigh. He hadn’t expected the title, but Sirius could feel his dick starting to re-awaken.

Sirius gave a light slap to the centre of each cheek, Charlie didn’t respond. He aimed lower next time, earning moans from the red-head. Sirius was quickly getting hard again. He peppered Charlie’s backside with ten quick, sharp slaps before pausing to squeeze the slowly pinkening flesh. Charlie groaned as he bucked away from Sirius’s hands.

Sirius leant over him to whisper, “Have you learnt your lesson?”

“Yes, Sir. I wouldn’t want you to use up all your energy spanking me, I know how tired guys can get at your age.”

“Cheeky little bitch,” Sirius smiled to himself and dealt a harder blow across the middle of Charlie’s arse.

“Nngg, oh fuck,” Charlie groaned. Sirius soothingly stroked the affected area before landing another harsh blow lower, just above Charlie’s balls. “Ah!” he cried out, struggling to stay on Sirius’s lap, “Yes…Oh! Fuck… Mmm, fuck yes…Ah! Please...” he moaned as the next four smacks landed in the same place. Charlie was breathless. “Please, please Sirius…” Sirius caressed his bright red backside, squeezing occasionally and relishing the needy sounds it provoked.

“Please what?” Sirius teased, trailing his fingers lightly down Charlie’s cleft.

“Fuck me. Please, fuck me.” Charlie huffed, shuddering across Sirius’s lap with the effort of staying in that position.

“Pass me my wand.” Charlie reached over to Sirius’s trousers and handed him his wand. Sirius cast the lubrication spell and slipped a finger into Charlie, who gave a small gasp.

“Just use the spell,” Charlie grumbled. Sirius removed his finger and gave Charlie’s arse another hard smack. “Ow!” protested Charlie, but he didn’t stop trying to hump Sirius’s leg.

“What have you learnt about being too eager?”

“Not enough, clearly—Ah!” Charlie cut off as Sirius spanked him again. “Ok, ok! Do it your way.”

“On the bed, on your knees, hands on the headboard.” Charlie scrambled off of Sirius’s lap and into position. Sirius took a moment to admire him as he crawled onto the bed behind him. He knelt with his knees apart, red arse standing out harshly against the rest of his pale skin. Sirius ran his hands up Charlie’s back, gently encouraging him to lean forward. “That’s it, stick that lovely arse out for me.”

Sirius conjured some more lube and slid two fingers into Charlie’s hole. “You’re pretty tight, Charlie.” Charlie moaned contentedly as Sirius stretched him, quickly adding a third finger. Charlie tensed slightly at that, but quickly relaxed again, head hanging down loosely between his shoulders. “Mm, you won’t be when I’m done with you. When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to sit for a week.” Sirius slowed his fingers, setting a torturous pace as he reached between Charlie’s legs and gently stroked his cock. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? A constant reminder of the night you bent over for me and begged me for it.”

“Please Sirius, come on,” Charlie keened, rocking back and forth, desperate for more.

“What’s wrong, my whore? Not enjoying yourself?”

“Want your cock, want you to fuck me now.”

“Tsk, such a pushy little thing.” Sirius pulled his fingers out and rubbed his cock across Charlie’s pucker. “Is this what you want?”

“Mmm… Yes, Sir.” Charlie managed to strangle out. Sirius pushed forward, stopping once the head slid in. Charlie’s breath was heaving as his knuckles turned white gripping the headboard. After a moment, he calmed, relaxing around Sirius, but his upper body stayed tense. “Do it!” he barked, and Sirius slid in the rest of the way.

“Oh fuck, Charlie. So fucking tight.” Sirius dug his fingers into Charlie’s hips, thrusting into him hard and fast. Charlie grunted with every thrust, pushing back from the headboard with all his might. “You take my cock so nicely, Charlie. Such a good slut. That’s it,” he encouraged, as Charlie gave a particularly loud moan, “Yes, tell me how it feels.”

“Fuck, Sirius,” Charlie huffed between moans, “Uh, I love the way you—ah! The way you talk to me. Yes! Fuck.” Sirius grinned triumphantly as he found Charlie’s prostate and aimed for it again. “Ohh fuck, feels so good—ah!”

“You look so good like this, so fucking sexy, so needy. You love my cock splitting you open, don’t you?” Sirius grabbed a handful of Charlie’s hair and yanked him upright, ploughing easily into his prostate at the new angle. He kept a hand in Charlie’s hair as he kissed and nipped at his neck, wrapping his other arm around Charlie’s middle to keep him in place.

“Charlie.”

“Mmm…”

Sirius brought his mouth to the shell of Charlie’s ear, still keeping up the same furious pace of thrusts, “Come for me, Charlie,” he whispered, taking Charlie’s cock in hand and stroking it firmly with his thrusts. Charlie yelled out as he came, head thrown back onto Sirius’s shoulder, pearly white droplets landing on the duvet. Sirius wrapped both his arms around Charlie, holding him upright while he chased his own orgasm. “Fuck, you come so beautifully, such a great fuck, such a lovely bitch, oh—ah!” Sirius babbled, finally groaning out his own release.

He grabbed his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell before flopping down on the bed next to Charlie. They smiled at each other easily as they recovered, sweaty and breathless.

“Well,” Sirius said, when he’d recovered enough, “Seeing as you’ve got nowhere to go until tomorrow, you’re welcome to stay. Might even let you fuck me in the morning if you behave yourself.”

“Look,” Charlie leant up on an elbow and looked down at him seriously, “that really was some mind-blowing sex, but I live in Romania, my life is there—”

“Woah, slow down, I wasn’t asking you to bloody move in with me!” Sirius laughed, sitting up slightly. Charlie looked abashed. “I’m not some starry-eyed kid, I know what this was. We were both looking to get laid, that’s all.”

Charlie smiled at him gratefully.

“That said, there’s plenty of spare beds if you don’t feel comfortable in here and if we fuck again before 8am, it still counts as a one-night-stand.” Sirius winked.

Charlie laughed unreservedly and settled into the pillow, looking as though he was about to roll onto his back, but thought better of it. “That sounds fair to me.”

“There’s a salve potion in the bathroom cabinet, if you want it.” Sirius hoped that the blush wasn’t as visible as it felt.

“Mm, no, I like it,” Charlie said sleepily, “Maybe I’ll use it in the morning, before I have you.”

Sirius rolled over and closed his eyes, glad he and Charlie had found each other tonight. He’d known from the start that it wouldn’t lead anywhere, but he hadn’t gone out tonight looking for a relationship. He’d gone out looking for a decent shag—and Charlie had surpassed all his expectations.

He could hardly wait for morning.

_Fin_


End file.
